tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Silent Night, Lunar Fright" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (midnight, mess hall, Toxic Gophers) -- 16:04 <+Tyra|> I wonder what's going on at the Campfire Ceremony tonight. 16:04 <@Ryan13> I hope Brandon goes home. 16:04 <@Ryan13> Little dork. <.< 16:04 <+Ethan|Brandon> E: *is asleep on the table* 16:04 <+Ethan|Brandon> E: *awakes* 16:04 <+Ethan|Brandon> E: Welp. 16:04 <+Ethan|Brandon> E: Looks like it's time for bed. 16:05 <+Vanessa|> *yawns groggily* Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to pass out. 16:05 <+Tyra|> I hope they didn't send Laurie home. After all, her spine isn't in great condition. 16:05 * Vanessa| leans sleepily on Ethan. 16:05 <+Vanessa|> z.z 16:05 * Kuki| yawns 16:05 <+Alex||> I love Brandon! 16:05 <+Alex||> I wish he was on our team! 16:05 Ethan|Brandon has changed nick to Ethan| 16:05 * Ethan| looks at Vanessa nervously. 16:05 <@Ryan13> No, you don't. 16:05 <@Ryan13> <.< 16:05 <@Ryan13> @Alex 16:05 <+Ethan|> I can, um. 16:05 <+Ethan|> Carry you... 16:05 <@Ryan13> He's totally incapable of leading a team. 16:05 <+Ethan|> To your bunk. 16:05 <@Ryan13> Unlike me. 16:05 <+Ethan|> Heh. 16:05 <+Ethan|> :| 16:05 <+Alex||> We need some muscle on this team! :@ 16:06 <+Ethan|> @Vanessa 16:06 <@Ryan13> I hope we've all learned a valuable lesson today. 16:06 <+Vanessa|> Aw, you don't have to. c: 16:06 <@Ryan13> Listen to Ryan, win the challenge. 16:06 <+Ethan|> No, it's, uh. 16:06 <+Ethan|> Cool. 16:06 <@Ryan13> It was MY idea that won us the challenge, so, I am clearly the superior team leader. 16:06 <@Ryan13> c: 16:06 <+Alex||> Our strongest member, other than me ;), is Vanessa... 16:06 <+Ethan|> I have lots of upper arm strength! 16:06 <+Ethan|> ... 16:06 <+Ethan|> @Alex 16:06 <+Ethan|> Yeah 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS (other side, after elimination) -- 16:07 <+LaTasha|> :/ I hope Ashliegh's ok 16:07 <+Brandon|> (conf) When Chris elected team captains, I really thought that was only for the camping cahllenge. Now my team is starting to look to me for... a lot. Guess I owe it to them. And now Schmidt is gone... time to pull it together. :s 16:07 <+Willis_> Man, i sort of miss Schmidt. He may have been a sissy when it came to getting dirty, but he was my bud. 16:07 <+Ashleigh|> I'm really sorry guys. I feel a bit bad still. 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *walks in* 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Hello, campers! 16:08 <+Vanessa|> Good night, Chris. *starts walking towards the exit* 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry about the intrusion. 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> I know you guys JUST had elimination, but. 16:08 * ChrisMcLean blocks the doorway. 16:08 * ChrisMcLean glares at Vanessa. 16:08 <+Vanessa|> o.o *steps back* 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> I'M introducing a NEW challenge! 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> In honor of a very special event... 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> The Blue Harvest Moon. c: 16:08 <+Brandon|> ... :|" 16:09 <+Vanessa|> The what now? 16:09 <@Kuki|> Oh jeez... 16:09 <@Kuki|> :/ 16:09 <+Alex||> That sounds delicious. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, don't worry, you'll see. @Vanessa 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> The Blue Harvest Moon affects everything... and everyone. xD 16:09 <+Ashleigh|> Including us? 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Your goal is to get from the main lodge to the other side of the island. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Cross the finish line and you win. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Don't be surprised if some of your teammates... or all... 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Start acting a little... 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> OPPOSITE... along the way. ;) 16:10 <+Tyra|> Excuse me, Mr. McLean, but I've done some research and the Blue Harvest Moon has no effect on the genetic makeup of the homo sapien. 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh, I don't know what that means. 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> But your research is wrong. :@ 16:10 <+Tyra|> :o 16:10 <+Laurie|> What do you mean by opposite, McClean? 16:10 * ChrisMcLean tosses maps to Ryan and Brandon. 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Here you go, team leaders! 16:10 * Brandon| catches map. 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Challenge starts in 3... 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> 2... 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> 1! 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> GO! 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 16:11 * Laurie| walks to team. 16:11 <+LaTasha|> :| Ok. Acting opposite? as if. :s 16:11 <+Brandon|> Uhh.... 16:11 <+Laurie|> Brandon, read the map. >.> 16:11 <+Brandon|> :| 16:11 <+Brandon|> I'm sorry! D: 16:11 <+Brandon|> Uhh... Okay... 16:11 <+Brandon|> The map shows that.... 16:12 <+Brandon|> We should go... that way... :| *points outside the mess hall* :|"" 16:12 <+Laurie|> ...you think? 16:12 <+Willis_> Well there's a start 16:12 <+LaTasha|> ;s 16:12 <+LaTasha|> *looks at map* 16:12 <+LaTasha|> We need to go due north, whish is that way *point at forest* 16:13 <+LaTasha|> ugh, great, moore wilderness advetnuress 16:13 <+Brandon|> Better interpretation... *laughs awkwardly* 16:13 <+Laurie|> Let's go, then! 16:13 <+LaTasha|> Let's just get goin. he sooner we get there.the better 16:13 <+LaTasha|> *runs off with rest of the team* 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> *Blue Harvest Moon starts doing that weird thing that it does, idk* 16:13 <+Brandon|> :|""" 16:13 <+LaTasha|> *suddenly trips* OW :| 16:14 <+Brandon|> ... -___-'' 16:14 <+Ashleigh|_> Uh-oh..... 16:14 <+LaTasha|> Ugh. what the... 16:14 <+Brandon|> Give ME THAT. *yanks map from LaTasha* 16:14 <+LaTasha|> :o 16:14 <+Brandon|> You just tripped... your incompetence couldn't be any higher... 16:14 <+Brandon|> Anyway, I AM the leader... 16:14 <+LaTasha|> :| 16:14 <+Ashleigh|_> What do you mean YOU'RE the leader!? 16:14 <+LaTasha|> (conf) Did he just sound like Ryan? 16:14 <+Brandon|> And the map says we need to get over there! YESTERDAY! *points to the forest* 16:14 <+Brandon|> I MEAN... I'm the Leader. 16:14 <+Brandon|> As in 4 episodes ago! :@ 16:15 <+Laurie|> According to the map, we should go 40 degrees north. 16:15 <+Ashleigh|_> Oh come on! You were scared back then weren't you? 16:15 <+Willis_> This is odd 16:15 <+Brandon|> ... *laughs* Is she talking to me? :) She can't be... 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS -- 16:15 <+Vanessa|> Well, if we're going to be staying up late, I might as well get some exercise. *starts stretching her legs* 16:15 * Ryan13 skips out of the main lodge. 16:15 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) If there's one trait that all dancers are required to have, it's a sense of balance. Luckily, my ballet instructor told me that my balance is impeccable. My battement and deboulé sequences were graceful, and I can do pirouettes like a professional Bolshoi ballerina. *stands on her tip-toes* See? :D 16:15 <@Ryan13> I agree, Vanessa! 16:15 Ashleigh| 42f93c81@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.249.60.129 has quit timeout: 272 seconds 16:15 <@Ryan13> Great idea. ^_^ 16:15 <+Alex||> o_O 16:15 <+Tyra|> O_o 16:15 <@Kuki|> :/ 16:15 <@Ryan13> But we need to focus on the challenge at hand! 16:15 <@Ryan13> Woo, challenge! 16:16 <@Ryan13> Uh-huh, go challenge, go challenge! 16:16 * Vanessa| suddenly stumbles and falls on her butt. 16:16 <+Tyra|> (conf) Is Ryan okay? 16:16 <+Vanessa|> Ow!! 16:16 <@Kuki|> What does the map say, Ryan? 16:16 <+Ethan|> :| 16:16 <@Ryan13> KUKI. 16:16 <@Ryan13> I. 16:16 <@Ryan13> I LOVE YOU. 16:16 * Ryan13 hugs Kuki. 16:16 <+Ethan|> Uh, Ryan, you okay? 16:16 <@Ryan13> I can't tell you. 16:16 <+Tyra|> @_@ 16:16 <+Tyra|> DUDE 16:16 <@Ryan13> How much you have impacted this team. 16:16 <+Ethan|> I... 16:16 <+Ethan|> I don't like this... 16:16 <@Ryan13> You are the NICEST and LEAST-JUDGMENTAL person! 16:16 <@Ryan13> I wish I could be just like you. c: 16:16 <+Tyra|> BE QUIET RYAN 16:16 <+Tyra|> WE NEED TO FOCUS 16:16 <+Ethan|> ... 16:16 <+Alex||> (conf) This Ryan is Comedy GOLD. xD 16:16 <+Tyra|> NOW 16:16 * Ethan| looks at Vanessa 16:16 <@Ryan13> :o 16:16 <@Ryan13> That's not very nice. 16:16 <@Kuki|> (conf) First Ryan, acts like he forgets me. Now he says he LOVES ME!? Weird. 16:16 <+Ethan|> Who let this pig on our team? :| 16:17 <+Tyra|> I MEAN, WE ONLY HAVE 40 SECONDS TO WIN THIS CHALLENGE?! 16:17 <+Vanessa|> Help me up, Ethan? *stretches her hand out* 16:17 <+Vanessa|> HEY! 16:17 <+Tyra|> AND IM NOT SORRY FOR YELLING! 16:17 <+Ethan|> Ew. 16:17 <+Ethan|> *slaps Vanessa's hand away* 16:17 <+Ethan|> I'm not like that! 16:17 <+Vanessa|> :| 16:17 * Ethan| stares flirtaciously at Alex. 16:17 <+Ethan|> ;) 16:17 <+Tyra|> SHUT UP TRIPS-A-LOT! 16:17 * Ethan| rubs Alex's shoulders. 16:17 <@Ryan13> Uhhh... I thought Eric was girl-crazy. D: 16:17 <@Ryan13> Not boy-crazy. 16:17 <+Alex||> Uhhhh 16:17 <+Vanessa|> *slowly gets up* What's wrong, Ethan? 16:17 <+Alex||> Hello. @Ethan 16:17 <+Tyra|> HEY 16:17 <+Tyra|> WHATS 1+1? 16:17 <+Tyra|> TELL ME BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP, RYAN! 16:18 <+Ethan|> Hey, muscles. ;) 16:18 <+Alex||> Muscles? 16:18 <+Ethan|> What's wrong with me? 16:18 <@Ryan13> Okay, guys, we should start the challenge now! :3 16:18 <+Alex||> I'm weak as heck! 16:18 <@Ryan13> If that's okay with everyone. 16:18 <+Alex||> :'( 16:18 <@Ryan13> ^_^ 16:18 <@Ryan13> Haha. 16:18 <@Kuki|> Yeah 16:18 <+Ethan|> The better question is what's wrong with that gut of yours! 16:18 <+Ethan|> @Vanessa 16:18 <+Alex||> I can't do anything right! 16:18 <+Tyra|> LETS GO NORTH CUZ I SAID SO. 16:18 <+Alex||> We're gonna lose this challenge! 16:18 <@Kuki|> Think positive, Alex. 16:18 <+Vanessa|> What gut? What ARE you talki- 16:18 <@Ryan13> I agree! 16:19 <@Ryan13> Positive thinking is the best! 16:19 <+Alex||> I cannot "think positive"! 16:19 <@Ryan13> Cooperation is the key! 16:19 <@Ryan13> :D 16:19 <+Alex||> My life sucks! 16:19 <@Kuki|> Are you ok, Ryan? 16:19 <+Alex||> EVERYTHING. 16:19 <+Alex||> SUCKS. 16:19 <@Ryan13> Am I okay? 16:19 <+Alex||> :'( 16:19 <+Tyra|> WHATS COOPERATION RYAN? 16:19 <@Ryan13> I'm better than okay, Kuki! 16:19 <+Vanessa|> *looks up at the blue harvest moon and mutters to herself* No, Chris couldn't possibly be right about that, right? It's all in our heads... :| 16:19 <@Ryan13> :D 16:19 <@Kuki|> Oook... :/ 16:19 <@Ryan13> Hey! 16:19 <@Ryan13> I have an idea. 16:19 <+Ethan|> Alex, why be upset 16:19 <+Ethan|> *? 16:19 <+Ethan|> I mean. 16:19 <+Tyra|> Wait, where am I? 16:19 <+Tyra|> What's that shiny thing in the sky? 16:19 <@Ryan13> When we win, we should all buy a BIG, GIANT, ICE CREAM PLACE! 16:19 <+Tyra|> Here, shiny thing! 16:19 <@Ryan13> And we can live there forever. 16:19 <+Ethan|> You are the sexiest being on the island. ;) 16:19 * Alex|| puts hood up and falls to the ground. 16:20 <@Ryan13> And ride unicorns, and cover everything in sprinkles. c: 16:20 <@Ryan13> Gee whiz, that sounds like a blast! 16:20 * Vanessa| pulls Tyra aside. 16:20 <+Vanessa|> Tyra, get a hold of yourself! 16:20 <+Tyra|> What?! 16:20 <+Alex||> I am not sexy. I am nothing. No one likes me. 16:20 <+Tyra|> I'm super fine-alicious! 16:20 <+Alex||> Nobody knows who I am. 16:20 <+Tyra|> I don't get what your problem is, twig chick! 16:20 <+Ethan|> I like you. 16:20 <+Alex||> I feel like Kuki. 16:20 <+Ethan|> A lot. ;););) 16:20 <@Ryan13> I like you, too! 16:20 <+Vanessa|> You're the smartest person here, yet you're acting like a... ditz! 16:20 <@Ryan13> :3 16:20 <+Tyra|> A DITZ?! 16:20 <+Tyra|> HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DITZ! 16:21 <@Ryan13> :o 16:21 <+Tyra|> YOU SHALL BURN IN NARNIA! 16:21 <@Ryan13> Vanessa. 16:21 <@Ryan13> Did you call Tyra a ditz? :-@ 16:21 <@Ryan13> That's not very nice! 16:21 <+Tyra|> HEY 16:21 <+Tyra|> YOU SHUT UP TOO 16:21 <@Ryan13> If you don't mind me saying so, you should watch your manners. 16:21 <+Ethan|> C'mon, Alex. 16:21 <+Tyra|> WE NEED TO FOCUS ON THE CHALLENGE 16:21 <@Ryan13> :o 16:21 <@Ryan13> D: 16:21 <+Ethan|> Tell me one of your finest jokes. ;) 16:21 <+Tyra|> LETS GO INTO THE OCEAN 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 16:21 <+Brandon|> It's BEEN decided... we're going NORTH, towards the forest! Ready team!? If you're not, you're getting left behind.... 16:21 <+Laurie|> No! Brandon! It's THIS way, loser. 16:21 <+Ashleigh|_> Oh joy, fearless leader. *Rolls eyes* 16:22 <+Brandon|> What do you MEAN it's THAT way!? 16:22 <+Willis_> *get hit in the head by a rock* Ow! Stupid rock! And it's stupid texture and it's stupid existence! UGH! 16:22 * LaTasha2| rolls her eyes 16:22 <+Laurie|> I said forty degrees north. My class on navigation says so. 16:22 <+Willis_> Wow, nerd much? 16:22 <+LaTasha2|> Since when were you a rocket scientist? 16:22 <+Laurie|> Since high-school. Duh. 16:22 <+Brandon|> ... The other team of idiots is getting ahead of us! This stupid sass is causing us to fall behind! 16:23 <+Ashleigh|_> And whose fault is that!? 16:23 <+Willis_> Let's just go! They are already making us look like fools! 16:23 <+Brandon|> Hers! She bumped her little head and now she thinks she's the next Einstein! *points at Laurie* 16:23 <+LaTasha2|> Uh... sorry, Brandon. I know you just want us to win, so... after you guys. 16:23 <+Laurie|> ...Fine. I'll go your way. 16:23 <+Brandon|> Ugh, *scoffs* Not you, LaTasha... but you could be doing better, too. 16:24 <+Brandon|> Took you long enough. >.> 16:24 * LaTasha2| sighs 16:24 <+Brandon|> Let's go! 16:24 Rj3ful1 62ea44d8@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.234.68.216 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:24 <+Willis_> Whatever! *follows Brandon* 16:24 <+Laurie|> (conf) I'm just saying this so he'll be gone when we go the wrong direction >.< 16:24 <+Brandon|> *begins to go due north towards the forest* 16:24 <+LaTasha2|> All right, I'm right behind you then. 16:24 <+Ashleigh|_> *Follows Brandon, grumbling* 16:24 * LaTasha2| runs after Brandon but trips over yet another rock 16:24 <+Laurie|> *follows Brandon* 16:25 <+LaTasha2|> ...Man, what is with me tonight? 16:25 * LaTasha2| tries to get up but ankle seems to be sprained 16:25 <+Brandon|> Just brush it off, LaTasha. 16:25 <+Brandon|> You'll be fine. 16:25 <+Brandon|> *continues walking* 16:25 <+LaTasha2|> Brush it off? :\ 16:25 <+Ashleigh|_> That's no way to speak to her! What if she's hurt! 16:25 <+Laurie|> Carry her! 16:25 <+Brandon|> Then she should speak up and say it! 16:26 <+Brandon|> You should be doing a lot LESS of that! 16:26 <+LaTasha2|> Could someone help me up? 16:26 <+Brandon|> >.> 16:26 <+LaTasha2|> Guys? 16:26 <+Brandon|> @Ashleigh 16:26 <+Ashleigh|_> *Goes back and helps Latasha up* Shush it, leader! 16:26 <+Laurie|> I am not losing because we left a person behind. 16:26 <+Brandon|> *sighs* If we lose... I swear, if we lose... -_-' 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS -- 16:26 * Ryan13 skips around with map in his hand. 16:26 <+LaTasha2|> Thanks, gurl. Won't happen again 16:26 <@Ryan13> Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! 16:26 <+Willis_> Bunch of losers! Can we just move it already!? 16:26 <@Ryan13> Best team ever, best team EVER! 16:26 <+Vanessa|> Ryan, guys, we have to keep moving or else we'll- WHOA?! *trips over her feet and falls flat on her face* Ow!! 16:26 <@Ryan13> I am having so much fun, guys! 16:26 <@Ryan13> Vanessa! 16:26 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I don't believe this. I'm a dancer! I pride myself on my balance and grace! But now I'm suddenly a klutz. It can't be the blue harvest moon, though. It has to be because we haven't gotten sleep yet!... right? 16:26 <@Ryan13> Are you okay?!?!?! 16:26 <@Ryan13> :o 16:26 <+Alex||> Life is meaningless. 16:26 <+Alex||> So is movement. 16:26 <@Ryan13> Awww, no it isn't, Alex. 16:26 <+Tyra|> (conf) ...where's the camera??? 16:26 <+Alex||> Someone carry me. 16:26 <@Ryan13> You're so totally smarter than you think. 16:26 <@Ryan13> c: 16:26 <@Ryan13> I'll carry you! 16:27 * Ryan13 picks Alex up. 16:27 <+Tyra|> AHHHH! 16:27 <@Ryan13> :D 16:27 * Tyra| hides behind tree. 16:27 <+Tyra|> ITS A BEAR! 16:27 * Tyra| points at a squirrel. 16:27 <@Ryan13> A bear?! 16:27 <@Ryan13> Wh... 16:27 <@Ryan13> That's a squirrel, silly! 16:27 <+Vanessa|> That's a squirrel, Tyra. 16:27 <@Ryan13> Golly gee, you sure are out of it. :p 16:27 <+Tyra|> ...wait... 16:27 <+Tyra|> What's a squirrel? 16:27 <+Tyra|> Is that a MINI BABY BEAR?! 16:27 <+Tyra|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 16:27 <@Kuki|> No 16:27 * Ryan13 continues walking. 16:27 <@Ryan13> Guys, we need to follow the map! ^_^ 16:27 <@Ryan13> It's soooooooo pretty. 16:27 <@Ryan13> We should cover it in sparkles. :3 16:28 <@Ryan13> Sparkles. :B 16:28 <@Ryan13> Sparkles sparkles sparkles. ^_^ 16:28 <+Tyra|> Ooh, I love that color of red you're wearing today, Ryan! 16:28 <+Vanessa|> Lead the way then. >.> Hopefully I don't shatter my tibula along the way... 16:28 <@Ryan13> Awww, thanks, Tyra! 16:28 <+Ethan|> Ryan, I really love that attitude of yours. 16:28 <@Ryan13> You look super fantabulously awesome today too. 16:28 <@Ryan13> Awwww, guys! 16:28 <+Ethan|> Really brings out your best qualities. 16:28 <+Ethan|> ;) 16:28 <@Ryan13> I wish we could be this close all the... 16:28 <+Tyra|> Aww, thanks! 16:28 <@Ryan13> Time... :| 16:28 <@Ryan13> @Ethan 16:28 <@Ryan13> whatever 16:28 <+Tyra|> I'm wearing green, isn't is FAB on me? 16:28 * Tyra| is wearing blue. 16:29 <+Vanessa|> (fibula*) 16:29 * Ryan13 does a cartwheel. 16:29 <@Ryan13> Okay, guys! 16:29 <@Ryan13> Keep moving! 16:29 <@Ryan13> We can't let the Bass beat us. 16:29 <+Tyra|> Is that sand? 16:29 <@Ryan13> But even if they do, that's okay. 16:29 <@Ryan13> :3 16:29 * Tyra| points to a lake. 16:29 * Tyra| crashes into a tree. 16:29 <@Ryan13> :o 16:30 <+Tyra|> AHHHH!! 16:30 <+Tyra|> MONSTER!!!!!!!! 16:30 <+Ethan|> Tell me one of your finest jokes. ;) 16:30 <+Ethan|> @Ale 16:30 <+Ethan|> *x 16:30 <+Alex||> sigh.. 16:30 <@Ryan13> Tyra, are you o-- 16:30 <+Tyra|> Oh, that's just Vanessa. Hi Vanessa! 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> *Blue Harvest Moon fades away* 16:30 <+Alex||> Okay. Why did the picture go to jail? 16:30 <@Ryan13> O... 16:30 <+Vanessa|> *pats Ethan on the shoulder* Ethan? 16:30 * Tyra| thinks Vanessa is a tree. 16:30 <@Ryan13> I... 16:30 <+Alex||> .....because it was... 16:30 <@Ryan13> What... 16:30 <+Tyra|> Wha---where am I? 16:30 <+Alex||> framed... 16:30 <@Ryan13> Huh? 16:30 <@Ryan13> Oh, my gosh. 16:30 <@Ryan13> Why am I... 16:30 <@Ryan13> WALKING? 16:30 <@Ryan13> WHY IS NO ONE CARRYING ME. 16:30 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 16:30 <+Tyra|> Wait! The challenge! 16:30 <@Ryan13> This is RIDICULOUS. 16:30 <@Ryan13> As TEAM CAPTAIN. 16:30 <@Ryan13> I deserve to be carried! 16:31 <+Tyra|> We were affected by the Blue Harvest Moon! I was incorrect in my data! 16:31 <@Ryan13> Huh? 16:31 <@Ryan13> Oh, the challenge! 16:31 * Vanessa| starts sprinting towards the other side. 16:31 <@Ryan13> The challenge!! 16:31 * Tyra| sprints to the sand. 16:31 <+Vanessa|> Yes! No more stumbling! 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FINISH LINE (first team to cross wins invincibility) -- 16:31 <+Tyra|> RUN VANESSA! 16:31 <+Alex||> C'mon guys! We can do this! 16:31 <+LaTasha|> *crosses line* 16:31 <@Kuki|> *runs* 16:31 * Tyra| crosses the line. 16:31 <+Ashleigh|_> Run guys! 16:31 <+Brandon|> O_O 16:31 * Laurie| crosses line 16:31 <+LaTasha|> WHOO! My athletics are back! 16:31 <+LaTasha|> :D 16:31 <+Vanessa|> *spots crosses at the same time as Tyra* 16:31 <+Tyra|> COME ON GOPHERS 16:31 * Willis_ crosses line 16:31 <+Brandon|> Is that.... *runs to the finish line* 16:31 * Ryan13 crosses line. 16:31 <+Vanessa|> (crosses*) 16:32 <@Kuki|> We can do this. 16:32 <@Kuki|> !* 16:32 <+Ashleigh|_> Yeah. Let's go! *Crosses line* 16:32 <@Kuki|> *crosses* 16:32 * Brandon| crosses. 16:32 <+Tyra|> ALEX AND ETHAN! RUN! 16:32 <+Tyra|> I mean, if you want...sorry... 16:32 <@Ryan13> ALEX, ETHAN. 16:32 <@Ryan13> CROSS THE LINE, MORONS. 16:32 <+LaTasha|> oh 16:32 * Alex|| tries to jump to the finish line. 16:32 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 16:32 <@Ryan13> Ethan?! 16:32 <@Ryan13> ETHAN? 16:32 <@Kuki|> COME ON!! 16:32 <+Laurie|> Yeah! 16:32 * Alex|| falls to the ground. 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnnnnd... the MUTANT BASS WIN!!!!!!!! 16:32 <+Ashleigh|_> Oh, and by the way. I'm sooo sooo so sorry Brandon! I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry! 16:32 <+Tyra|> D: 16:32 <@Ryan13> WHAT?!} 16:32 <@Kuki|> What? 16:32 <@Ryan13> WHAT?!* 16:32 <@Ryan13> WHY?! 16:32 <@Kuki|> Uhh 16:33 <+LaTasha|> Yes! 16:33 <@Ryan13> No way! :@ 16:33 <+Brandon|> Wait... *rubs head* What did we win? x_x" 16:33 <+Willis_> Woohooo! Yeah doggy! That's what I'm talking about! Yeehaw! 16:33 <+Ethan|> *crosses the line* 16:33 <@Ryan13> ETHAN. 16:33 <@Ryan13> >.> 16:33 <+Ashleigh|_> We won. *Helps Brandon* 16:33 * Brandon| is a bit disheveled/disoriented. 16:33 <+Brandon|> We won? 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, campers. 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> You lost today's challenge for a multitude of different reasons. 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> A. Vanessa's discoordination. 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> B. Alex's lack of confidence. 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> C. Tyra's idiocracy. 16:34 <+Tyra|> :@ 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> D. Ryan's sudden change of attitude, and by sudden, I mean RELIEVING. 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> And E. Whatever... that was... Ethan. :| 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh! 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> And Ethan didn't cross the line. 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's not forget that, either. xD 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes, campers! 16:35 <+Ethan|> Awwwww. 16:35 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I don't know if I can bring myself to vote for Ethan, even if he wasn't... himself... today. He's a good guy, he's just awkward. :T 16:35 LaTasha2| has changed nick to Schnitzelkicker 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, gang! 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Time for marshies. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Kuki, you were the only normal one this challenge, and therefore, you clearly deserve the first marshmallow. c: 16:36 <@Ryan13> Kuki? 16:36 <@Ryan13> Kuki who? :| 16:36 * ChrisMcLean sighs. 16:36 <@Kuki|> Yes! 16:36 <@Kuki|> :D 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Surprisingly, no votes for Ryan tonight, so, you get the second! 16:36 * ChrisMcLean tosses marshmallow to Ryan. 16:36 <@Ryan13> Yes! 16:36 <+Alex||> Surely I'LL get a marshmallow! Everyone loves me! <3 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, no. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> The next marshmallow goes to Vanessa. 16:36 * Vanessa| nibbles on her marshmallow. 16:36 <+Alex||> wut. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex, Tyra, and Ethan. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> You all blew today's challenge. 16:37 * Ethan| gulps. 16:37 * Tyra| sweats. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Tyra, you were super-mean, and also pretty dumb. 16:37 * Alex|| grins. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan, you didn't cross the line. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex, you were just... *sigh* 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> You were just Alex. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> I have two marshmallows in my hand, but three campers sitting in front of me. 16:37 <+Alex||> ;) 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> The final marshmallows of the evening go to... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ......................................... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ............................... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ............................. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ............................ 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ........................... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> .......................... 16:38 <+Ethan|> :( 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ......................... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ...................... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ................. 16:38 * Ethan| trembles. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> .............. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> .......... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ...... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 16:38 * Tyra| is on the verge of fainting. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 16:38 <+Alex||> (two marshamllows) 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> . 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan and Alex. 16:38 <@Ryan13> YES! 16:38 <+Ethan|> Yeah! 16:38 <+Alex||> Duh. 16:38 <+Tyra|> :( 16:38 * Ethan| high-fives Alex. 16:38 <+Tyra|> Well, I had fun guys. 16:39 <@Ryan13> I may not have a great memory of my teammates. 16:39 <@Kuki|> Awww, we'll miss you Tyra. :( 16:39 <+Tyra|> Sorry for my idiocy. 16:39 <+Vanessa|> Tyra, no! 16:39 <@Ryan13> But I remember you bossing us all around this challenge 16:39 <@Ryan13> NO ONE bosses me around 16:39 * Vanessa| hugs Tyra. 16:39 <@Ryan13> >.> 16:39 <+Alex||> (conf) Obviously I'm the fan favorite back home! I'm the funniest guy on the island! ;) 16:39 * Tyra| hugs Vanessa. 16:39 <+Ethan|> *sniffs* Alex, are you wearing perfume? :| 16:39 <+Vanessa|> You were my best friend on the island! *sighs* 16:39 <+Tyra|> Win this for me, Vanessa. 16:39 <+Vanessa|> For sure. 16:39 * Tyra| walks towards the Flush of Shame. 16:39 <+Alex||> >.> 16:39 <+Alex||> I may have taken some of Vanessa's... 16:40 <+Ashleigh|_> Wait Tyra! 16:40 <+Tyra|> Huh? 16:40 * Vanessa| sadly waves bye. :c 16:40 <+Ethan|> You were... 16:40 <@Ryan13> (conf) Why did I REALLY vote off Tyra? Simple. Vanessa's already everyone's favorite competitor. I couldn't convince the others to vote HER off, so why not vote off her nerdy and awkward-looking best friend? >.> 16:40 <+Ethan|> Around Vanessa? 16:40 <+Ethan|> :| 16:40 <+Ashleigh|_> *Kisses on cheek* I know this is a bit sudden. But...I think I love you. I'm sorry, I was waiting for the right moment but.... 16:40 <+Alex||> I tried talking to her. About you! 16:40 <+Tyra|> :o 16:40 <@Ryan13> :o 16:40 <+Tyra|> I...like you too. 16:40 <+Tyra|> :) 16:40 <@Ryan13> Oh, come on! 16:40 <@Ryan13> Why does she get a happy ending? 16:40 <@Ryan13> :@ 16:40 <+Ashleigh|_> *Smiles* So...I guess this is it. 16:41 <+Vanessa|> Awww! 16:41 * Tyra| smiles at Ashleigh. 16:41 <+Tyra|> Yeah. 16:41 <+Vanessa|> c: 16:41 * Tyra| kisses Ashleigh. 16:41 <+Alex||> (conf) Or so he thinks! ;) 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, guys! 16:41 <+Ashleigh|_> *Blushes* I'll miss you. 16:41 <+Tyra|> You too. 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry to interrupt this totally romantic moment, buuut. 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Tyra needs to go. 16:41 * Tyra| boards the toilet. 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Ashleigh. 16:41 <+Tyra|> Goodbye! 16:41 <+Tyra|> Kick Ryan's BUTT for me! 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Any last words? 16:41 <@Ryan13> >.> 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Those work! 16:41 * ChrisMcLean flushes Tyra. 16:41 <+Tyra|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> And that's it for this challenge! 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> With Tyra's elimination, that leaves 5 Gophers and 5 Bass. 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next camper to take the Dock of Shame, onto the Flush of Shame? 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here... 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> ON TOTAL! 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> RETURN TO THE ISLAND!! 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- S S S